<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unscripted by ChocoNut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225531">Unscripted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut'>ChocoNut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little bites of love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bronn needs help acting out a romantic scene, Jaime steps in to coach him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little bites of love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unscripted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A figment of my impulse. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t understand!” Bronn exclaimed, hands in the air in defeat. “I can do comedy, play a villain to my evil best, but this--” he shoved the script into Jaime’s hands “--professing your feelings to the one you love?” He shook his head like he’d been asked to scale Mount Everest. “How in fuck’s name am I gonna get it right?”</p><p>Brienne exchanged a sympathetic look with Sansa. Jaime was stuck now. This was going to end up being a long night of practice, because getting Bronn to enact something which required a heavy dose of sensitivity wasn’t easy at all.</p><p>Talking of emotions and feelings, Jaime, with a tongue that craved sarcasm and dry humour wasn’t the right candidate to coach him either. That would make them a hilarious pair to watch.</p><p>“Come on, Brienne.” Sansa got up, stifling a yawn. “Looks like these two have signed up for a sleepless night of practice. We should head back home.”</p><p>Brienne got up to follow her friend out, but Jaime stepped between them. “I need your help, wench. Why don’t you stay back for a while?”</p><p>Sansa gave her an apologetic smile. “I’ll see you later then.”</p><p>After she’d left, Brienne turned to Jaime. “I don’t see how I can--”</p><p>“I love you, Brienne.”</p><p>The suddenness of it startled her out of her wits, her heart jumping out of its place and fluttering at her throat, before going back to her chest when she remembered this was just an act. But it felt so real, everything from the intensity in his eyes, the way he held her hand, the soft affection in his voice. It almost felt like this was Jaime admitting his feelings to her, like he wasn’t vomiting out a memorised line.</p><p>
  <em> It’s just your imagination…  </em>
</p><p>Her inner voice of reason bringing her back to her senses, she straightened, glad she hadn’t opened her mouth and given herself away. Given her feelings for him, she couldn’t trust herself to sit through this, unruffled. She couldn’t pretend to be a passive listener while he looked soulfully into her eyes and spouted romantic lines, fake though, they may be.</p><p>“Jaime, I need to leave--”</p><p>He pulled her into his arms. “One year, Brienne,” he continued, ignoring her insistence to leave, “that’s how long I’ve been pining for you--”</p><p>“Jaime--” Within a few second this had gone from difficult to pull off to utterly impossible. “I don't think I'm in the right frame of mind to do this--”</p><p>“And I’m not in the mood to let you go unless you’ve heard me out.” The way he held her, he meant it. Tearing away from those expressive eyes wasn’t going to be easy for her, far from it, actually.</p><p>“Fine,” she agreed with a sigh, deciding, for Bronn’s sake, to give this a second chance. “Go on.”</p><p>“For ages, I’ve been trying to find ways to tell you, Brienne--” he drew closer to whisper in her ear “--to show you how deeply I care for you. You have no idea how fucking jealous I get whenever I see you dating someone else.”</p><p>That he was using her name instead of the character’s, was messing with her mind.</p><p>“I need to know how you feel,” he went on, lips inching towards hers. “Say something, wench. Your evasiveness... this silence is killing me.”</p><p>And what he was doing to her was killing her, his eyes, his touch, his stupid scripted words -- words he’d never say to her in real life. “Jaime,” she tried to reason with him again, “why don’t you use Bronn as your dummy? I can’t go on--”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because I love you,” she cried, barely able to speak because of the strain on her nerves. “Because I’ve bloody loved you for more than a year, Jaime, and I can’t stand it when you--” her voice cracked so horribly that she had to cease talking for a second to recover “--when you look into my eyes and mouth fake romantic dialogues. Especially when I know I’m never going to see this side of you when you’re done with this scene.”</p><p>Eyes stinging with the beginnings of tears, she extricated herself from his embrace and looked away from him. She couldn't stay here another minute. “I’m done with this. Good night--”</p><p>“Who told you I was faking it?”</p><p>Stunned, she turned on her heels. </p><p>“I haven’t even read the script, Brienne,” he revealed, honest and earnest and, just as before, eyes brimming with love.</p><p>“He’s right,” Bronn agreed with an evil grin. “Fuckin’ right he is.” Thumping Jaime on the arm, he made for the door. “I should be the one to leave, Brienne, not you. Good luck, you two. And--” he threw Jaime a parting wink “--make the most of it, Lannister.”</p><p>Bronn left, but Brienne stood rooted to the spot, numb with disbelief. </p><p>“Lacking the courage to come clean all this time, I took this as a chance to tell you how I feel. Helping Bronn was just an excuse, Brienne.” Jaime took her in his arms again. “Every word was mine. Unscripted. Straight from my heart.”</p><p>When he began kissing her, everything he said came to life, enveloping her in warm bliss, making amends for everything he’d kept away from her for the past one year.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>